Insólito
by Shirei-Kan
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado que es lo mejor de la vida? No, pues yo diría que es mentira, para mi lo mejor de la vida es lo insólito y eso es ella para mi.


**N/A:** Hola, esta es mi segunda historia y es la primera en la que uso a esta pareja,espero les guste.

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Hime y Mai Otome no me perteneces todos los derechos de autor a quien correspondan.

* * *

**Insólito**

**Pov Natsuki**

_Ring, ring, ring_

Alguien podría callar esa cosa

_Ring, ring, ring_

Agh, porque sigue sonando

_Ring, ring, ring_

Mierda ya va, donde esta no lo encuentro

_Ring, ring, ring_

Acá está… -_Alo_

_\- ¡NATSUKI KUGA DONDE ESTAS METIDA!_

_\- Por favor Mai podrías no gritar y decirme que pasa_

_\- Te estado llamando todo el día ¿dónde estás?_

_\- Estoy en el apartamento_

_\- Entonces se puede saber porque no me contestas_

_\- Estaba durmiendo, ayer me pase un poco de tragos, me puedes decir ¿para que me llamas con tanta urgencia?_

_\- Enserio no lo recuerdas_

_\- Recordar que, Mai me vas a decir o puedo seguir durmiendo_

_\- Tienes que estar donde Saeko a las 5 para la presentación de los nuevos socios_

_\- Carajo cierto, Saeko me va a matar si no me aparezco_

_\- Ahora entiendes porque te estuve llamando todo el día _

_\- Gracias Mai no sé qué haría sin ti _

_\- Si, si como sea apresúrate nos vemos donde Saeko_

_\- ok Mai nos vemos adiós_

_\- Adiós_

Cuelgo el teléfono y reviso la hora

Mierda son las tres cómo es posible que durmiera tanto, no vuelvo a tomar.

Entro a la ducha y me preparo para ir con Saeko, más me vale llegar presentable o juro que es capaz de desheredarme, tendré que usar uno de esos estúpidos trajes odio las corbatas no las puedo anudar es un fastidio y se preguntaran porque no uso un vestido pues la respuesta es simple no los tolero.

Después de 10 minutos luchando con la corbata decidí guardarla en el bolsillo, le pediré a Mai que me ayude. Cojo mis llaves y salgo son la cuatro y media debo apresurarme o me mataran, me dirijo al estacionamiento y me subo a mi moto.

* * *

**En otro lugar de Tokio a las tres **

**Pov Shizuru**

_\- Madre me puedes decir porque debo asistir a esa recepción _

_\- Shizuru ya te lo dije como nuestra hija debes asistir ya que seremos los nuevos socios de la compañía Kuga _

_\- Pero má odio esas reuniones, solo va un montón de gente engreída, además no creo que vaya nadie de mi edad me voy a aburrir_

_\- Tienes que ir quieras o no así que mejor alístate._

Después de esa orden mi madre salió del cuarto, ya entiendo porque me insistieron tanto que viniera hoy, supongo que no tengo otra opción, mejor me alisto antes de que mi madre vuelva a aparecer.

**Una hora y media después **

_Toc, toc, toc_

_\- Adelante_

_\- Shizuru, hija ya estas lista nos tenemos que ir_

_\- Si madre ya estoy lista, vámonos_

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a la compañía Kuga.

* * *

**Pov Natsuki**

Llegue a la compañía de Saeko faltando diez para las cinco

-_ Natsuki ¿donde estabas? tú mamá te va a matar_

_\- Tranquila Mai ya estoy aquí, me puedes ayudar con esto-_ le paso la corbata

\- _Tú como siempre ¿Cuándo aprenderás a ponerte la corbata?_

_\- Nunca, no veo la necesidad sabes que odio vestirme como pingüino _

_\- Lo sé pero deberías aprender._

Mientras Mai me ponía la corbata y me arreglaba el saco mi madre apareció

-_ Natsuki hasta que al fin apareces pensé que no llegarías_

_\- Hola Saeko, a mí también me alegra verte_

_\- Ya déjate de tonterías ¿estás lista?_

_\- Como siempre_

_\- Perfecto, por cierto si me alegra verte-_ mi madre me abraza y luego se dirige a Mai

-_ Hola Mai ¿Cómo estás?_

_\- Hola Saeko estoy bien ¿y tú?_

_\- Bien, ahora por favor síganme la recepción está por comenzar_

Siguiendo a mi madre nos dirigimos al salón de eventos, solo espero poder escapar lo más rápido posible

-_ Natsuki sé que estás pensando escapar pero no podrás irte hasta que conozcas a los nuevos socios_

_\- ¿Que te hace pensar que quiero escapar?_

_\- Te conozco, recuerda que soy tu madre_

Bruja –_ ok, no pienso escapar hasta conocer a los nuevos socios pero después no prometo nada_

_\- Lo sabía, solo te pido que los conozcas luego te puedes ir, Mai te encargo que no se escape_

_\- Claro Saeko la cuidare_

_\- No necesito niñera ya te di mi palabra _

_\- Perfecto, entonces vamos los Fujino ya deben estar por llegar_

Entramos a la recepción, después de saludar a algunos de los socios nos despedimos de Saeko y fuimos a la barra por unos tragos.

-_ No sabes cómo me alegro de que estés aquí Mai, creo que sin ti me moriría del aburrimiento _

_\- Vamos Natsuki no exageres, además ya oíste a Saeko después de que los Fujino aparezcan nos podemos ir_

_\- Solo espero que lleguen pronto me quiero ir, sabes que no soporto estas reuniones_

_\- lo sé por ahora solo relájate y dime ¿Qué hiciste anoche para quedar inconsciente hasta las tres de la tarde?_

_\- ¿Recuerdas el bar que esta como a tres calles de la universidad? _

_\- Claro el que tiene a la linda barman_

_\- Si ese, el punto es que fui por un trago y comencé a hablar con ella y después de un rato nos fuimos a mi apartamento y…_

_\- Ya no necesito saber el resto, pero eso no explica por qué no me contestabas _

_\- pues a eso iba, la chica se fue como a las ocho de la mañana y la cabeza me estaba matando así que tome algo para el dolor y me quede dormida_

Mientras hablaba con Mai Saeko se acercó a nosotras

_\- Chicas listas los Fujino están aquí síganme_

_\- ok Saeko vamos detrás de ti_

Caminaba detrás de mi madre cuando de pronto la vi una castaña hermosa entraba acompañada de los que supongo son sus padres y se dirigían directamente hacia nosotras

-_ Natsuki cierra la boca estas babeando _

_\- Mai mírala es hermosa _

_\- Si es linda pero ¿ella quién es?_

_\- No tengo idea pero créeme que lo voy a averiguar_

_\- Natsuki, Mai compórtense y caminen ellos son los Fujino- _por un instante olvide que caminábamos con Saeko

_\- Si mamá/Saeko _contestamos al unísono

_-Vamos a saludar_

* * *

**Pov Shizuru**

El recorrido de la casa de mis padres a la compañía Kuga duro treinta minutos más de lo que nos imaginábamos y mis padres estaban que se morían de la desesperación por que llegaríamos tarde, finalmente el auto se estaciono frente a la compañía y nos dirigimos al salón de eventos donde los demás socios de la compañía nos estarían esperando, lo que nunca me imaginé fue que en esta recepción abría invitadas tan lindas y es que la chica de ojos esmeralda me dejo sin aliento

-_ Shizuru respira ya tendrás la posibilidad de conocerla_

_\- Madre si me hubieras dicho que las invitadas se veían tan bien no habría puesto problema en venir_

_\- Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima_

Conversaba con mi madre cuando se acercaron a nosotros tres mujeres

\- _Hola Yuriko, Shiro _\- saludo la mayor

\- _ Hola Saeko te presento a mi hija Shizuru-_con que ella es la dueña de la compañía, me pregunto quienes serán sus acompañantes

_\- Hola, mucho gusto- _ salude

\- _Mucho gusto soy Mai Tokiha-_ nos saludó la pelirroja

\- _Hola, el gusto es todo mío- _nos saludó la lindura de ojos verdes -_soy Natsuki Kuga _

Terminamos de presentarnos y nos dirigimos al interior del salón de eventos para continuar con la recepción y para realizar la presentación con los demás socios, paso cerca de media hora cuando Saeko tomo la palabra.

_\- Por favor les pido que me presten su atención un momento, como ya saben la recepción de hoy es con motivo de presentar a los nuevos socios de la compañía ellos son Yuriko y Shiro Fujino dueños de Fujino S.A. _

Mi padre se dirigió a los presentes

_\- Es un gusto estar hoy con ustedes y poder formar parte de esta compañía espero que logremos grandes éxitos en todos nuestros negocios y que podamos mejorar cada día _

Después de los discursos seguimos con le recepción y pude fijarme en las constantes miradas que me dirigían Natsuki y su amiga así que decidí acercarme a ellas.

* * *

**Pov Natsuki**

Cuando nos acercamos a los Fujino supe que la castaña se llama Shizuru y no pude evitar fijarme en el hermoso color de sus ojos; luego de los discursos continuamos con la recepción y no pude evitar mirar a Shizuru todo el tiempo.

_\- Mai mírala es hermosa_

_\- Si es muy linda _

_\- tiene unos ojos encantadores- _ mientras hablábamos Shizuru se acercó a nosotras

_\- Hola- _ salude

_\- Hola Fujino-san-_ saludo Mai

_\- Hola Kuga-san, Tokiha-san_

_\- Solo Natsuki_

_\- Como gustes Natsuki pero entonces te pido que me llames Shizuru y a ti también Mai_

_\- ok Shizuru-san, si me disculpan Saeko me está llamando- _ y se fue dejándonos solas

_\- Shizuru ¿te gustaría tomar algo?_

_\- Créeme que me encantaría pero preferiría irme de aquí estas fiestas me aburren muchísimo_

_\- Entonces que te parece si nos escapamos-_ esquivando a la mitad de la gente nos dirigimos al estacionamiento donde está mi moto.

_\- Shizuru vamos-_ subí a la moto y le di la mano para ayudarla a subir

_\- Wow, linda moto-_ tomo mi mano y subió, sentí una descarga eléctrica cuando me toco –_ ¿A dónde vamos?_

_\- A mi apartamento si no tienes ningún problema_

_\- No ninguno- _ prendí mi moto y salimos del estacionamiento, a medida que avanzábamos aumentaba la velocidad y sentí como Shizuru me abrazaba

\- _Ara, Natsuki estoy empezando a creer que lo haces a propósito para que te abrace_\- me ardieron hasta las orejas

-_Yo creo que a ti te gusta abrazarme y solo estas buscando una excusa _

_\- Me descubriste- _y me abrazo más fuerte, llegamos a un semáforo y me detuve -_¿Falta mucho para llegar?_

_\- No mucho solo cinco minutos más-_ el semáforo cambio de color y arranque; finalmente llegamos a mi edifico y entramos al estacionamiento, baje de mi moto y le ofrecí una mano para ayudarla a bajar

_\- Gracias Nat-su-ki eres muy amable-_ bajo de la moto y sin soltar mi mano empezó a caminar, la lleve hasta el ascensor entramos y oprimí el botón que nos llevaría hasta el décimo piso.

El ascensor se detuvo y sin esperar jale a Shizuru de la mano y nos dirigimos a mi apartamento. Abrí la puerta y le pedí que siguiera a la sala

_\- Siéntate Shizuru ¿quieres tomar algo?_

_\- ¿Tienes whiskey?_

_\- Claro, entonces serán dos whiskeys –_ fui a la cocina por las copas, luego al mini bar por la botella y de vuelta a la sala_\- ¿quieres hielo o lo prefieres puro?_

_-Puro_

_-Toma-_ le acerque el vaso

_\- Gracias-_ me acomode en el sillón del frente y bebí mi whiskey

_\- Ara, ¿será que le doy miedo a Natsuki y por eso no se sienta a mi lado?_

_\- No me das miedo, solo no me pareció adecuado pero si tú no tienes ningún problema está bien-_ me levante del sillón y me senté a su lado en el sofá

_\- Vez así está mucho mejor_

_\- Dime Shizuru si no te gustan esas reuniones ¿Por qué fuiste hoy?_

_\- Mi madre me obligo, y que me dices tú porque a mi parecer no estabas muy a gusto _

_\- Si no asistía Saeko me deshereda _

_\- Natsuki te puedo hacer una pregunta algo personal_

_\- pregunta_

_\- ¿Mai-san es tu novia?_

_\- ¿Por qué preguntas?_

_\- siempre contestas una pregunta con otra_

_\- No, pero quiero saber ¿por qué te interesa?_

_\- Solo curiosidad_

_\- No, Mai no es mi novia_

_\- Entonces ¿estas soltera o tienes a alguien?_

_\- Soltera_

_\- Perfecto, entonces no hay ningún problema si hago esto_

_\- Hacer q… _ antes que pudiera decir algo más sentí los labios de Shizuru sobre los míos, por un momento me congele y antes de que pudiera responder el beso Shizuru se alejo

_\- Parece que a Natsuki no le gustan mis besos _

_-No es eso_

_\- Entonces que pasa, creí que estabas libre_

_\- Estoy libre- _y sin decir más me acerque a ella y la bese, nuestro labios comenzaron con un movimiento suave pero rápidamente Shizuru aumento la velocidad y su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca y yo sin oponer demasiada resistencia se lo permití, después de varios minutos nos separamos por falta de aire

_\- Besas muy bien-_ fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir

_\- Gracias, pero que te parece si te muestro que puedo hacer algo más que solo besar bien-_ miré a Shizuru a los ojos y vi que se tornaron un poco más oscuros y antes de que pudiera contestar Shizuru me beso de nuevo pero esta vez sus manos abrieron mi saco y empezar a desanudar mi corbata, de repente paro de besarme y yo como única respuesta gruñí

_\- Tranquila Natsuki-_ iba a protestar pero los labios de Shizuru besaron mi cuello y ya no pude resistir más, mis manos se dirigieron a las espalda de Shizuru, empezaron a bajar hasta su trasero y la acerque más a mí, luego recordé que estábamos en la sala

_\- Para Shizuru-_ me miro con cara de duda

_\- ¿Que pasa creí que te estaba gustando?_

_\- Si me gusta, pero mejor vamos a mi cuarto_

_\- Dios me asustaste- _ Shizuru se levantó y tomó mi mano

_\- Por aquí - _ guié a Shizuru a mi cuarto pero cuando la iba a besar son el timbre.

* * *

**N/A 2: **A quien haya leído esto gracias. Espero me dejen sus comentarios se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias, criticas, posibles linchamientos y hasta amenazas de muerte.

Saludos.


End file.
